


犯罪心理（性转）

by Jayne14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne14/pseuds/Jayne14
Summary: FBI的罗探员和BPD的detective may
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 5





	犯罪心理（性转）

@一味药材_

01.

“铃铃铃——”坐在厨房吧台上拿手猛拍果酱瓶屁股的我撇了一眼吧台上的手机，拿起来接通后塞到耳朵和肩膀中间，一使劲打开了果酱瓶

“啥事？”我拿着勺子往手里的吐司上抹果酱。

“May，有人报案，港口东南面海里发现个碎尸块。”

“捞上来啊！等我一会儿。”我马上把手里的吐司塞到嘴里，站起来开始穿外套。

“你快点来吧，事有点儿麻烦。”

“怎么的？”我把配枪别在腰上

“尸体离海岸线有点远，超出城市警察的管辖范围了，FBI也来人了，说应该是他们联邦负责。”

“shit！稳住他们，等我过来。”我拿起钥匙就往公寓外走

“FBI来了几个人？”我把车钥匙插到车上，随手搂一下头发扎个高马尾

“三个，有Agent 罗。”

fxxk！我就知道有这小子。

我猛地一踩油门车冲出去。

02.

“Morning。”给围着黄警戒线的警察翻了一下警员证

小警察看到我的警员证立即把黄线拉高让我过去：“Morning，detective。”

我顶着海边强烈的紫外线，眯着眼睛看到Jack和Max站在不远处，还有站在他们面前背对着我的几个穿着西装的人，有一个男人的后脑勺我一眼就能认出来，因为无数次我都想把我的巴掌扣在那里。

Jack看到了我，冲我招手：“May！这！”

那几个西装男听声也回头看我，不出意外我看到了罗渽民那个混蛋的脸。

我穿着5厘米的通勤鞋一深一浅地踩着柔软的沙滩走到他们面前。

“又见面了，梅警探。”罗渽民双手插着西装裤兜，带这个墨镜冲我笑。

“是啊，真是哪儿哪儿都能碰到你。”我瞄了一眼罗渽民就扭头去问Jack，“怎么个情况？”

“早上5点有个来游泳的大爷报警发现了一块男性上肢躯干，现在正要带回警局做笔录。”

“等会儿，这事还没说归你们BPD（波士顿警察局）管呢。”罗渽民依旧插兜开口。

“Boston出了命案不归我们BPD管？没这个道理吧，罗探员。”我看这个罗渽民真的越看越不顺眼，跟我们抢案子不是一次两次了。

“这可不是我定的理啊，警探，规定就是超出去就是我们联邦调查局管，即使就差两米也是我们管。”罗渽民这个一脸得意的表情真的气人。

“你！”Max看我要生气了马上出来打圆场，“警探，你过来，商量一下。”

我被Max和Jack拽出去：“难道就这么让他们把案子抢走吗？”

Max：“那和他们吵也没用啊，他说的对，硬掰扯起来咱不占理。”

Jack：“估计除了警司出面要，这个案子咱负责不了。”

Max：“那我给警司打电话？”

我咬着嘴唇上的死皮陷入沉思，Max和Jack得不到我的回应收声看向我

“May，怎么了？”

“现在几点？”我问Jack

“马上9点了，怎么了？”

“Max，去，跟他拖时间，拖到九点。”我压低声音说

“为啥啊？”Max瞪着疑惑的大眼睛问我

“马上涨潮，一会儿涨潮了就能把尸体带上来，就到咱们管辖范围了。”

“wow，May你太阴了了！emm……我这就去。”Max马上抬脚去和那几个探员聊天。

我和Jack站在海岸旁边等海水慢慢涨起来，一扭头结果看到罗渽民头冲着这边，但是由于他黑黑的墨镜我也不知道他到底瞅的是不是我。

那边Max明显已经找不出话题聊了，处在崩溃的边缘，就在这时，我发现海水浪越起越大，离我脚也越来越近，抬头和Jack心照不宣地对了一下眼神然后开始盯线。

！到这边来了！我马上叫Max：“Max！尸体在咱们这！”

Max和罗渽民带来的探员听声马上跑过来，看到灵车漂移过来的尸体马上指着我：“你们是不是偷偷动了！”

“你眼瞎啊！我们在这根本没动过好吗？”我最讨厌别人拿手指对着我了

这时罗渽民才慢悠悠的走过来看了一眼尸体的位置：“行了，这案子我可以让你们管，但是必须得是和FBI联合调查。”

我在心里琢磨了一下，总比闹到两头上司那里导致调查不了来的好，于是爽快地答应了

“行。”

罗渽民伸出手：“第一次合作愉快。”

我别扭地也伸出手：“愉快。”

03.

说实在的，我和罗渽民虽然认识这么久，但每次见面都是因为抢案子，不是你赢就是我赢，从来没打过平手，这是第一次合作。

自从合作后罗渽民就带着他的一个小组进了警局，我对面的办公桌正式成了他办公的地方，每天一抬眼就能看到罗渽民的脸，真的感觉蛮奇妙的，就像有个你一直都想打的沙包在你面前晃悠，拳击手套都带上了就是不能动手。

而且不只是我和罗渽民氛围奇怪，几乎4楼办公室的所有人都很奇怪，不过我也想像的到，FBI和警察局互相看不上已经很久了，他们觉得我们能力差，我们觉着他们傲得鼻眼长在眼皮上。这次说是联合调查其实不过是暗中互相较劲，比比谁更牛罢了。

我坐在电脑前面整理案件证据，突然Max快步从电梯里冲出来，到我耳朵旁边说了几句话

我听完小声说：“真的？”

Max真诚地冲我点点头

“走！”我抓起椅背上的外套起身大步往电梯走，路过罗渽民的时候看了罗渽民一眼，发现他的手下也在和他聊天，罗渽民边听着边点头，眼睛却落在我身上。

没工夫想怎么回事电梯门就开了，我和Max进到电梯里按下一楼的按钮，我看到电梯门一直到关上的那一刻罗渽民的眼神都在这边。

04.

这个场面是很尴尬的

我和Max

罗渽民和他的小助手Mark

两伙人在一栋公寓大楼门前非常“巧合”地就见到了面

我和Max收到线人消息说这栋公寓701的住户被楼下投诉三天漏水了，物业去敲门都没有开。失联时间符合尸检结果，地理位置也离发现尸体的海滩很近，八成是受害者地址。

很显然罗渽民也得到了消息，也很显然我们都没告诉对方，这就尴尬了

“罗探员家住这吗？”我讽刺道

“梅警探难不成家住这？”罗渽民反讽我。

1比1平

最后还是妥协双方一起去找的公寓负责人，公寓负责人是个矮胖的墨西哥裔中年男人，我们去的时候正在一个神像前面摆蜡烛，听到我们是FBI和BPD的，马上就给我们带到701的门口

我敲敲门：“您好，police，有几句话想问您，请开一下门。”等了一会儿还没有开门，我冲罗渽民摇摇头，罗渽民上前转动了两下门把手，突然罗渽民眉头一皱脸贴在门板上。

“怎么了？”我看着罗渽民反常的举动

“有声音。”

“嗯？我听听。”我马上也把脸贴在门上，然后我就发现我和罗渽民的姿势姿势一样，但就是方向不同，我俩的眼睛瞬间对到了一起去，奇怪中还带点暧昧。

我和罗渽民都愣了一下，我刚想把头换一个方向突然听到屋里的确有哗哗的声音，马上拉着罗渽民后退，马上掏出腰上的手枪，对着罗渽民使个眼色。

罗渽民马上懂了我的意思，回头示意一下Mark和Max也掏出了手枪，然后抬腿狠狠的踹了一下门板，门板应声倒地。

“FBI！”

“BPD！”

我俩举着枪一进屋就发现踩在了水里，屋里安静得只能听见厕所传出来的水龙头哗哗的声音，趟着水往厕所走过去一打开门，Max和Mark在我和罗渽民后面：“啊！”的一下叫了出来

这个现场是有够瘆人的，即使我和罗渽民经验丰富也皱了皱眉头，整个浴室都是红色的，墙壁上的喷溅式血迹面积几乎覆盖了整个天花板，透过血迹还能看出天花板有一点腐蚀的痕迹，浴池里泡着剩下没找到的身体，浴池上面的水龙头还开着，一直往下流水柱

我们四个搜了整个屋子没发现人影，罗渽民把枪收了，抬手把水龙头拧关，对我说：“看来就是这了，咱俩没找错。”

我正好挂断给警局打过去的电话，听了罗渽民的话点了点头，环视了一圈，问罗渽民：“Mark呢？”

罗渽民：“出去吐了。”

“第一次看凶案现场吗？”

“也不是，可能因为这个现场太刺激了吧，起生理反应了。”罗渽民说完看着我，“你不害怕吗？”

我把手机塞进裤兜里：“本质是害怕的，但我就是干这个的，新来的还得靠着我呢，我害怕了谁干活儿。”

罗渽民听完我说的话不知道为什么，对着我挑着眉笑了一下，没再说什么。

05.

法医办公室的尸检结果出来了，海上的和公寓里的尸体是一个人，受害者是一名42岁的白人男性，叫Frank Morgan，虽然是个化学专业出来的高材生，但找不到工作只能在餐厅打工，同事的圈子也融入不进去，没朋友没妻子没孩子，父母远在新泽西，也不常往来。除了自己没有人际关系在波士顿，门也是锁着的呈现密室状态，破案难度层层加码，就跟盖宝塔似的。

自从上次和罗渽民去过公寓，我和罗渽民的关系缓和了不少，最主要是我觉着罗渽民其实是一个能力很强，也很负责的人，一直杠还不如强强联手把案子赶紧破了，至于罗渽民是为什么我就不知道了。

Max最近和Mark关系也变好了，这我倒不意外，都是刚工作的小孩还都脾气很好，玩到一起很正常。

Max和Mark带着来认尸体的受害者父母去法医办公室了，我和罗渽民在办公室理死者的人际关系网，突然罗渽民带着他的椅子滑到我桌子前面，我吓了一跳：“干嘛？”

“你觉没觉着，Max和Mark有意思。”

我愣了一下：“没有吧。”

罗渽民恨铁不成钢的怼了我额头一下：“笨的啊，要不为什么天天和Max在一块儿？”

“办案喽！”

“那他为什么不天天和你在一块儿，为什么我不天天和Max在一块儿？”罗渽民反问我

“对哦……”仔细想想也是

“你这聪明劲儿全用在办案和坑我上了吧”罗渽民真是逮着机会就损我。

我冲着罗渽民翻了一个白眼儿，正好这时同事告诉相关人员都到了，等我们去询问。

06.

死者楼下的住户是个20多岁的年轻白人姑娘，显然很不喜欢这个大叔，据这个女孩说，死者生前脾气非常不好，楼上楼下有点儿声音就会跑来疯狂敲门。

“怪不得他没有女朋友，他性格怪异的很，谁能忍得了他就怪了。”女孩边说话眼睛边往坐在我旁边的罗渽民身上瞟，看得我心烦意乱。

“你有讨厌他到要杀他吗？”我把文件合上看着女孩问。

“他讨厌是讨厌，但和我人生没有交集，我有病才去杀他！你问这个问题是不是脑残？”女孩听完我说的话终于把粘在罗渽民身上的眼神移到了我身上，可惜，就是没那么浓情蜜意了。

死者楼上的住户是一个墨西哥裔移民，叫Mateo，全程跟我飚西语，我一个只会说“hola soy yo May "的华裔真是太难了，刚要放弃去找翻译，罗渽民开口说了一连串西语之后，他就老老实实说英语了。

没想到罗渽民什么都会啊

我侧头看看正在认真询问的罗渽民，穿着合身的西服，手上戴着名贵的表，表下面是白白净净的手腕，长的又好看，身材又好，发量还惊人，怪不得FBI那么多单身女性追他，人家确实有这个资本啊。

可能我盯的视线太明目张胆了

罗渽民：“你手上的纹身……看我干吗？”

回过神的我就看见罗渽民看着我的脸，一时心虚低下头去：“没事儿。”

没等罗渽民说什么呢，桌子对面那位还不乐意了：“我说两位警官，谈情说爱也得等休息时间吧，我很忙的。”

罗渽民扭过头去：“你忙什么忙，我们知道你目前是失业状态，老老实实配合调查工作，说你纹身是什么意思？”

“克察尔夸特，怎么，还没问完啊？我渴了我要喝水！”

我出去拿玻璃杯接水，并且送给了罗渽民一个保重的表情。每次询问都一个脑袋两个大，我不高兴，被询问的也不高兴，幸亏这差事扔给了罗渽民。

——————

晚上九点，终于都审完并且整理完资料了，整个四楼只剩下我和罗渽民还在当留守儿童，我直接瘫在办公椅上：“比我在警校跑圈都累。”

罗渽民坐在椅子上还板板正正的，领带都没歪，有精力的男人啊。

挣扎着起身去审讯室准备收拾收拾东西就下班，拿过玻璃杯端详一圈，朝屋外喊：“罗渽民！你把杯子洗了啊！”

“没有啊。”

我拿着玻璃杯出去找罗渽民：“那怎么可能，这上面都没指纹。”

“这不是吗？”罗渽民指着一块儿指纹印

“那是我的。”我翻了个白眼

“他没喝水干嘛指使我啊，藐视人民警察？”我无语了

罗渽民反倒是一反常态没跟着笑呵呵地跟我一起骂人，只对着那个玻璃杯不说话

“怎么了？”

“不对劲，他喝水了一定会留下指纹，除非……他没有指纹。”

我听了也顿觉不对劲：“对啊，他手上没有手套，没有胶水。那只有一个可能…………”

我和罗渽民同时抬起头看对方：

“硫酸！”

“用硫酸把指纹烧掉这样就留不下指纹了，可是一般人没有这么做的理由，他绝对有事瞒着我们。”

我马上就要去公寓揪他，被罗渽民一把拉住：“别冲动，打草惊蛇不好”

“那怎么办？”

“再去犯罪现场看一眼吧。”

“行”

07.

晚上这个老旧公寓旁边路灯都闪闪烁烁的，我和罗渽民打着手电筒在犯罪现场找可能遗留下来的蛛丝马迹

我把手电筒照到厕所天花板上，血迹都已经干涸成褐色了，这让我看天花板上那个我看过的那个腐蚀痕迹更清楚了，我招呼在客厅的罗渽民过来

“你看这个印记像什么？”我指着那个痕迹问罗渽民。

“像是楼上漏水留下来的印子。”

“一般来说因为下水不好留下来的水印都是潮湿的，空气质量不好甚至还会长霉菌，死者被杀害的三天里，屋子是全封闭状态并且全是水，湿度比正常高几倍，而且公寓老旧，用料都陈且低廉，这儿却没有菌群，应该不只是水，还有别的物质让生物生存不下去，楼上绝对有问题。”

罗渽民听了我的话点点头：“先去楼下门房要他的出入记录，我现在打电话去申请搜查令，明早应该就能批下来了。”

“好。”

——————

我和罗渽民到一楼门房去找那个保安要出入记录簿，保安爽快的答应了，让我们先在他办公室等一会儿，他回房间找一下。

罗渽民抬手把西服里面白衬衫的袖口解开，靠在墙上歇着

我和罗渽民在保安狭小的办公室里顿时有点尴尬，不知道该说些什么了，我刚想借口去上厕所逃避一下诡异的气氛，罗渽民开口了

“看来这个案子快办完了。”

“是啊，以后你和Mark终于不用和我们抢小办公室了，FBI的大楼可比我们BPD豪华多了。”

“你会不会想我和你搭档的这些日子啊？”

“会啊，你真的是个有能力的好搭档，没给你们FBI丢脸。”我真诚的回答。

“那你会单独的只想我吗？”罗渽民眼睛亮亮得盯着我，他的眼神真是绝了，看瓶矿泉水都能看出深情的感觉，就像现在。

“啊？你说什么？”我当没听清处理

“没听到算了。”罗渽民再度低下头闭眼养神

这个杀千刀的保安啥时候回来啊！解救这间屋子吧！

我开始漫无目的地开始绕着这个不到20平方的屋子乱转

嗯？这个神像好眼熟啊，怎么感觉在哪见过，我又溜达了一圈突然想到一个东西，冲到罗渽民身边使劲拍了他一下：“你记不记得那个楼上的住户手上纹的是什么？”

“克察尔夸特，墨西哥的空气与水之神。”罗渽民一头雾水地看着我，“怎么了？”

“你看桌子上这个小神像是不是和他纹身造型一样！”我抄手就拿起保安桌子上的小神像举到罗渽民面前。

罗渽民定睛一看瞬间脸色变得和我一样难看

“完了。”

我刚说完话，屋子里一下变得漆黑，紧接着我的头一阵剧痛就失去了意识。

08.

嘶——头好痛，好像做了一个梦刚醒，迷迷糊糊睁开双眼就看见一个空间格局和犯罪现场一样的房间，头越来越痛了，刚想抬手揉一揉脑袋，却发现手根本动不了。

这下终于清醒过来了，连忙把在视线范围内还在晕眩的罗渽民的踹醒：“罗渽民！醒醒！”

罗渽民皱着眉头醒过来看见被绑着的我，一个鲤鱼打挺起来：“你没事吧？！”

我摇摇头：“除了头有点涨，剩下都是皮外伤，这是哪？”

罗渽民环顾一周：“估计我们在801。”

“Agent罗真是聪明，你们在我家。”我和罗渽民马上警觉的看着走进屋的男人

“你就是杀Frank凶手吧，Mateo。”罗渽民显然比我镇定得问他

“是啊，我还将是杀你们这对小情侣的凶手。”Mateo开始穿塑料雨衣

“你们在干什么勾当？”我终于忍不住问了出来

“就像一般墨西哥人一样制制毒品，赚点小钱补贴家用嘛，没什么稀奇的。”Mateo一笑露出的大金牙让我看着犯恶心。

我脑袋里原来零零星星的碎片一下子整合起来，所有的线索都串了起来，思绪一下子变得清晰。

“Frank化学专业的，我们能发现那块印记他一定也能发现，更何况他性格那么古怪，连楼下小姑娘开party都能报警，更别提你们在他楼上制毒了。”我说完不知道为什么下意识地看向罗渽民，罗渽民对着我微微点了点头。

我更有信心的看向Mateo：“他肯定是要报警，所以你们就杀了他，更何况你同伙是整栋大楼的管理员，进Frank房间易如反掌，是不是！”

“我们Detective may也是名不虚传，真是聪明，你说你要是不这么聪明也不至于死了对不对。”Mateo慢慢带上了面罩和手套面部狰狞地对我说。

“等一下！我有个问题！你们为什么没有把尸体都丢到海里？是因为宗教信仰吗？”罗渽民突然在我旁边说道。

“不，我不信这些傻逼神，都是为了让楼下那个走火入魔的信徒给我办事，我才假装我是克察尔夸特和尘世的灵媒，为了这个我还特意去纹了个一摸一样的身，要不是601的小姑娘天天开party，运到第二次，正好赶上他们high到出门跳舞，就万无一失了，不过没有他们帮忙，我这么大的声响也不会盖过去，还是得谢谢她呢。”Mateo说完楼下的保安走了进来递给了Mateo一把刀，Mateo掂量着刀慢慢靠近我和罗渽民，“这次你俩我一定收拾的干干净净。”

那个大金牙离我越来越近，我手在背后拼命磨着绳子，嘴上使劲咬得全是血，我脸色越来越白的时候感觉到一双大手握住了我的手，我马上看了罗渽民一眼，罗渽民还是没变脸色，手轻轻捏了我一下，我斜眼看了一下罗渽民身后的绳子不知道什么时候已经被磨断了，手已经解放了。

罗渽民看了我一眼，我马上理解，慢慢镇定下来。

Mateo离我们只有一步远的时候，我迅速抬腿狠狠的朝Mateo膝盖踹了一下，趁他吃痛的时候，罗渽民一把打掉了他手上的刀，一只手捞过掉在地上的刀，一只手扣住Mateo的咽喉，把刀架在Mateo的脖子上，冲保安说：“开门。”

然后我就看到了我这辈子看过的最诡异的笑容出现在保安的脸上

“嘭！”

Mateo一脸不相信地摸着胸口的涌出来的鲜血，在罗渽民面前缓缓倒地，不仅Mateo懵逼了，我和罗渽民也懵逼了，这是什么操作！

“我刚才都听到了，这个杂种居然敢骗我，还侮辱至高无上的神明！该死！都该死！”保安举着枪咒骂着，越来越癫狂。

说实话现在比刚才还要紧张，信仰一瞬间彻底崩塌对人的打击不可想象，现在他会不会随机开枪扫过来，我和罗渽民谁也不知道，我只能让罗渽民赶紧给我把绳子割开，好趁他没彻底疯掉之前逃走。

但很显然来不及了，我眼看着男人挂着小丑一样变态的笑容，嘴里念叨着：“该死，都该死”，边把拿枪的手慢慢抬起来对准我，我的大脑已经不知道该做什么反应，只能僵硬的看着枪口慢慢和我平视，黑洞洞的枪口在我视力1.5的眼睛里看得格外清楚。

“嘭！”又一声枪响

我看到罗渽民的脸迅速冲到我面前，然后漂亮的眉毛皱在一起，倒在了我的身上

罗渽民的头倒在我肩膀上，嘴里叨咕着什么

我急得大哭：“你说什么？罗渽民！你醒醒！”

然后我的耳边传来了罗渽民微软的呼吸：“我当时说的是，你会不会想我……”

“会！会！罗渽民你别睡！我喜欢你！你别死！我不想对着你墓碑上的照片想你啊！”我哭的鼻涕和眼泪混合在一起。

门突然被踹开，一堆特警冲了进来瞬间把精神失常的保安扣在地上

我的泪水已经让我看不太清面前的画面了，只知道一直叫进来的同事赶快救罗渽民，罗渽民很快被抬走了，我也想跟上去，但由于不允许我只能看着罗渽民在我眼前消失，我紧绷的神经突然好像断了，随着头上后反应过来的肿胀感陷入了黑暗。

09.

“好，谢谢你们的配合，向你们致以崇高的尊敬”

我站起身和前来调查的州政府人员握手：“辛苦了。”

人都走了罗渽民把脑袋靠在我肩膀上蹭了两下：“我疼～”

我用手把他脑袋扒开：“装吧你就，就打到肩膀上了，多长时间了还没好？还想唬我？我不会再被你骗第二次了。”

罗渽民一脸受伤地再把脑袋靠过来：“我哪唬你了？！我真受伤了好不好！子弹真打到我身上了！”

我坚定地继续躲开他的脑袋：“说严重点叫枪伤，说轻点就是个擦伤，穿着防弹衣骗我眼泪这事我记你一辈子！”

“那你的意思就是跟我得一辈子喽？！”

“我没有！”

“你就有！”

“我没有！！”

“你就有！！”

“我！……唔……”

罗渽民不要脸得用嘴来堵我，哎，想一想这男人也挺可爱的，生气干嘛，我皱着的眉头一下子舒展开，伸出手环住罗渽民的腰用力的回应罗渽民的吻

“咳咳……May……”Max在门口尴尬的拿着文件，看着吻的忘我的罗渽民和我无奈的出声提醒了一下。

我和罗渽民马上分开

“今天晚上太阳不错啊。”我对着Max干笑。

“嗯？会议日程？安排在昨天吧。”罗渽民马上抓起电话开始说起来。

“这是案件总结，需要你签一下字。”Max也不敢走进来

“嗯，放那就行，我签完明早交给sergeant。”

“那我走了，不打扰你们了。”

看着Max身影消失松了一口气，回手给了还在假装打电话的罗渽民一拳“都赖你！”

“我也不是故意的嘛……”罗渽民揉着被打的胳膊心虚地小声说

10.

在整个波士顿司法界都知道有一件趣事，那就是在BPD的detective May和FBI的刑事调查部的副主任Agent罗的世纪联姻的婚礼现场溜进来个身上有两个一级谋杀指控的逃犯，结果一进礼堂看到左边50个坐着的都是FBI的，右面50个坐着的都是波士顿警察局的，左右100人同时看过来，逃犯瞬间觉得这条红毯就是highway to the heaven，当场晕了过去。

于是莫名其妙的罗渽民May夫妇俩又各得了来自联邦调查局和波士顿警察局的一块英雄勋章。

————————

波士顿警局新来的小警察用胳膊怼怼身边的Max：“咱们探长和FBI的人吵起来了，咱们不用管一管吗？”

Max靠在凶案现场的墙上：“没事儿，我男朋友拉着呢。”

我气的拽着罗渽民脖子上挂着的证件：“这是Boston！是我地盘！这案子必须归我。”

Mark在旁边解救被脖子上的绳子勒的呼吸困难的罗渽民：“嫂子，这是个连环杀人案，还是跨州的，必须得我们管啊。你松松手，你老公要喘不过气了。”

小警察看着异常残暴的一幕很是担心地又问了一遍：“真的不用管吗？”

Max习以为常的拿出手机对着混乱的三人拍起了视频：“不用，习惯就好了，老打。我手机为了存咱梅姐打架的视频花了一个G。”

“老打？不会死人吧？”

“哎呀没事儿，人家爱的深着呢”


End file.
